


The Most Beautiful Sight

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Sousuke and Rin enjoy their wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflesex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesex/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sam!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This came about because of the Japanese Sourin wedding event that was all over Twitter last weekend and then Sam and I talked about these two being goofs on their wedding night <3 So I decided to write it for her birthday!  
> Princess is the name we came up with for Rin’s pomeranian lmao

“I still can’t believe I agreed to let your dog be the ring bearer,” Sousuke grumbled, nudging Rin with his shoulder as they rode the elevator to their hotel room.

Rin laughed and nudged him back, a brilliant grin on his face.  “She’s _our_ dog now, Sousuke.  And she was perfectly well behaved in Gou’s arms!  Besides, I’ve seen how you act around Princess.  I know you love her and you’ll miss her while we’re in Australia.”

“I will not,” Sousuke protested, though it was half-hearted.  He really did love Rin’s spoiled little Pomeranian and he’d definitely miss her while they were on their honeymoon.  “But she really was well behaved.  The ceremony was better than I could have imagined.”

“What was your favorite part?” Rin asked, curiosity in his voice.

Sousuke smiled, turning to look at Rin.  “Seeing you under all those cherry blossoms.  It was one of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever seen.”

A flush crept up Rin’s neck and colored his face a bright red.  Rin let out a whine and covered his face with one hand, swatting at Sousuke’s arm with the other.  “I can’t believe you,” he muttered, voice muffled by his hand, “You’re so embarrassing, oh my god.”

“Yeah, but you married me.”  Snickering, Sousuke dodged another swat of Rin’s hand.  He grabbed it instead and laced their fingers together as the elevator reached their floor.  “Come on, let’s go to our room already.”

He felt Rin squeeze his hand as he pulled him out of the elevator and down the hall.  Their room wasn’t hard to find and Sousuke opened the door, keeping it ajar with his foot.  With a grin, he pulled Rin close and scooped him up into his arms without warning.

Rin squawked, arms instantly wrapping around Sousuke’s neck to keep himself from falling.  “What the hell are you doing, idiot?  What about your shoulder?”

“My shoulder hasn’t been a big issue for years, you know that.  Besides, isn’t it traditional to carry your spouse over the threshold?” Sousuke asked, pushing the door open all the way with his foot before carrying Rin inside.

“Of a house, not a hotel room!  And this is Japan, not America!”  Rin huffed, though his face was red in embarrassment once again.

Sousuke shrugged before setting Rin down carefully, letting the door shut behind them.  “I wanted to,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Rin’s cheek.  “Now, I want to change.  This suit is getting too stuffy.”

Turning to find their luggage that they had delivered earlier, Sousuke gave a small, approving smile to the suite.  There was a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it on the small kitchenette counter, with a six pack of cola cans next to it.  A trail of red rose petals led through the sitting area to the bedroom and from what he could see, the bed was covered in them.  There were several vases in the room, filled with flowering cherry branches.  Everything was exactly how he specified and it couldn’t be more perfect.

A soft gasp came from behind him and Sousuke glanced back to see Rin staring wide-eyed at the room.  It was the exact reaction he had been hoping for.

“Do you like it?” he asked, smiling as Rin turned to look at him.

“Yeah…  I can’t believe you thought of all this,” Rin said, grinning as he grabbed two cans of cola.  He walked over to Sousuke, handing him a can and taking the change of clothes Sousuke offered him.

The two of them changed into tank tops and sweats, collapsing in an exhausted heap on the bed.  Rin sipped at his cola and played with the rose petals, a content smile on his face.

“I’m exhausted and I can’t feel my feet but I would do that all over again,” Rin said, grinning as he pressed a cola flavored kiss to Sousuke’s lips.

Sousuke smiled into the kiss, letting out a soft whine when Rin pulled away.  Rin grabbed his cola from his hand and set both of them on his nightstand before scooting close to Sousuke again.

Kissing Rin again, Sousuke couldn’t get the grin to leave his face.  “I can’t believe you married me,” Sousuke whispered against Rin’s lips.  His hand found Rin’s and he ran his fingers over the ring, feeling a giddy nervousness swell in his chest.  “We’re married.”

“Yeah, we are.”  Rin’s voice was quiet but light, a soft smile on his face.  “I love you, Sousuke.  There’s no one else I would want to spend my life with.”

 Sousuke felt his heart skip and he wrapped his arms around Rin, pulling him close.  “I love you too,” he murmured, hiding his face against Rin’s neck.  How could he be so lucky to have Rin in his life?

Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke as well, a hand stroking Sousuke’s hair gently.  “We should get some rest, Sou.  We’ve got a long flight tomorrow.”

With a nod, Sousuke pulled back, a flush still on his face.  He kissed Rin once more before crawling under the blankets with his husband.  Still unable to believe this was real, his took Rin’s hand in his again so he could feel his ring.

“Good night, Rin.”

“Night, Sou.  I love you and I’m so happy I married you,” Rin said, sneaking a quick kiss before settling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write their honeymoon...


End file.
